Fireworks of Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy sings a song to Sonic and her friends for the best 4th of July.


**I know it's early, but happy 4th of July. I don't own anything or the song.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy sighs deeply; she felt sad for Sonic that his girlfriend Fiona dumped him for Scourge, his Anti. Amy tried so hard to cheer him up but he pushed her away with anger in his eyes, telling her that she was an annoying pink brat. This hurt her feelings.

Today was the celebration, the 4th of July and everyone was really excited to see the fireworks. Well, except for Amy. She didn't feel like celebrating with her friends.

"Come on, Amy. All of us are waiting for you" Blaze called her from downstairs.

"Go away, I just want to be alone" Amy said.

"Man, that blue boy really needs to stop being a jerk to her. I'll handle this, Blaze" Rouge flew up stairs to Amy's room.

"Come on, girl. There's something that will turn that frown upside down" Rouge said playfully to cheer up Amy, but that failed.

"I don't know, Rouge. I just want Sonic to be happy, not after that fox girl dumped him for that green perv, Scourge" Amy sighs.

"Hmm…..Hey, I know. What if you sing a song for him? Remember that song I always love to listen to?" Rouge said.

"Hey, that's a great idea. Do you still have that song?" Amy asked her.

"Yup, but first let's get you a makeover" Rouge said.

"Okay. Is Blaze downstairs?"

"Yup. She will also help you too. Now come on, get your lazy butt up" Rouge chuckled.

"Okay, I'm up. Let's go" Amy said.

A while later after Blaze and Rouge did Amy's makeover; she was ready to sing this song to Sonic and her friends also for the best 4th of July this year.

Blaze sets up the stage, microphone and the stereo. Rouge and Amy helped her and checks to make sure it's set and ready.

"Everything set, girls?" Amy asked.

"Yup. And Sonic is sure gonna be crazy when he hears you sing" Blaze smirked.

"Yup. Now get ready, girls. For the fireworks. You have enough of them?" Amy asked.

"We sure do, girl. Oh, everyone is coming this way. Good luck, Amy" Rouge said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Amy Rose!" the speaker said.

Everyone including her friends but Sonic cheered for her. Sonic was not in the mood to cheer or see the fireworks. He wanted to leave but Shadow made him come.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

Blaze and Rouge starts up the fireworks as the rockets sprung up in the air and sparks with pretty glitter-like fireworks. Blue and Pink fireworks turned out to be pretty as the crowd cheered wildly.

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

Sonic was impressed at Amy's talent of her voice. This made him cheer up. He also wanted to say he was sorry for being so harsh on her since yesterday.

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

More fireworks made shapes of stars, hearts, and even the Sonic gang's faces.

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

The fireworks went to normal sparks as they explode high in the air. Colorful and beautiful like a twinkle star.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

As the song ends, the crowd went super wild and applauded for Amy as she sets the microphone down. Blaze and Rouge applauded for her while igniting the rocket fireworks, they quickly moved away as the rocket launched in the air and explodes, creating a pretty star-like firework with beautiful colors and sparkles.

It was now midnight and everyone went home, Sonic and Amy walked up to each other.

"You were great, Ames. You rock!" Sonic gave her a smirk.

"Thanks, Sonic" Amy giggles with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"And also, I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to push you like that and yelled angrily at you. Can you ever-Mmph" Sonic was cut off by a soft kiss on the lips. He calms down and slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist. He tasted her soft cherry lipgloss on her lips, begging for her to open her mouth. She accepted it and let his tongue enter as she played with his tongue with hers.

A minute they battled their tongues, they had to breathe for air.

"Amy…" Sonic whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

This made her squeal.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Sonic!" she hugged him tightly.

"Ames…..can't….breathe…"

"Oh, sorry" she gently loosens him while hugging him.

"It's okay. My rose" he purred on her head, nuzzling.

"My Sonikku" she nuzzled.

"Happy 4th of July" they both said to each other with a smile.


End file.
